ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Rampage Story
This is the story mode for Rampage. Prologue A Scolipede is shown being separated from his trainer by a shady looking man. That man was talking to the trainer. Then the trainer's face suddenly turns scared. He crushes his pokeball. The Scolipede ran away... But the shady looking man shot the Scolipede with a Dark Cannon. The man's face revealed to be... A plasma grunt. Chapter 1 Ryu was in his dojo training. The dojo is filled with training bots that Ryu has to defeat. After that, a giant mech appears and destroys the dojo. Ryu Hadoukens the mech, but the giant mech flew away after that. A spider web shot the mech, but it managed to escape. It then summoned Robotic Ganondorfs. Spider-Man appears and joins alongside Ryu (who was afraid of spiders by the way) in fighting the robots. After defeating the robots, a cackling laughter was heard. Ryu turns around, and Spider-Man said that his spider sense was tingling. Taskmaster came swinging into the demolished dojo. Both Ryu and Spider-Man prepared to fight Taskmaster, but Taskmaster took out a Dark Cannon. Spider-Man quickly swung on his web to rescue Ryu, and they headed to the Misty Jungle. Inside the Misty Jungle, there were many trees. Both Ryu and Spider-Man (even with his spider sense) lost their way. They met up with Zombies, Ghouls and Robotic Ganondorfs. They had to fight them. After fighting them, Ryu and Spider-Man shook hands. Chapter 2 In Raccoon City, Chris Redfield was fighting zombies. Suddenly, a zombie threw a car at Chris. The car fell on Chris, but it got removed by Ness. Both Chris and Ness fight the zombie horde. After fighting, Chris heard a strange sound. A Sentinel with Super Armor appeared in front of them. After the Sentinel was defeated, it was typing something onto a keyboard. Many Sentinel Drones appeared, one with a Dark Cannon. The Dark Cannon aimed at Ness, but Chris threw a grenade at the cannon, successfully stopping it. However, from behind, a Robot Ganondorf shot its own Dark Cannon at Ness. Chris panicked, snatched the Ness trophy away from the robot and ran away. Chris ran to Hogwarts and met Dumbledore. He asked if there was anyone who could help with reviving Ness. Dumbledore shook his head, and Harry Potter ran out. Chris followed Harry Potter into Hogwarts. Chapter 3 Ike saw Ryu and Spider-Man. He ran towards them and challenged them. (The player plays as Ryu or Spider-Man btw) After being defeated, Ike regained his mind. Ryu welcomes Ike to join them. They then fight through Misty Jungle. After that, the team arrived at Days Of Future Past. Suddenly, Spider-Man was shot by a Dark Cannon. The team then saw a Robot Ganondorf who snatched away the Spider-Man trophy. A giant Sentinel appeared in front of them and they have to fight it. After defeating the Sentinel, the team battles the Sentinel Drones. Meanwhile, in Victory Road, a Scolipede trophy is lying with a group of Venipede crowding around... Chapter 4 A water shuriken hit the Scolipede trophy and all the Venipede ran away. Greninja jumps to the trophy and Scolipede revives. The two pokemon fight. Suddenly, a gang of Zombies appeared in front of them, with Frank West wrestling them. The pokemon decided to help Frank West out. After defeating the horde, M.O.D.O.K was seen spawning more zombies. The team has to fight M.O.D.O.K and his zombies. Soon M.O.D.O.K flees, and Sentinel Drones fire a Dark Cannon at West. The Sentinel Drones carry the trophy away. Scolipede seems to remember that he had been shot by a Dark Cannon. Then they ran and lost their way, they entered a nearby Boxing Stadium. Chapter 5 Back in Hogwarts, Harry Potter leads Chris into the common room of Gryffindor (which strangely was not guarded by the portrait of the Fat Lady). Viewtiful Joe and Dante were in there too. Then, Harry Potter gathered everyone and explained that there was a group of criminals. Their goal is to drain power from trophies to convert them into godlike-power. Then, Harry Potter was attacked from behind. Sentinel Drones, along with a Sentinel barged in. (That's what they get for not having a good security system). After fighting the Sentinel Drones, Firebrand, too, entered. He spits hellfire around the room. The team has to fight both Sentinel and Firebrand at the same time. (Yes, two boss battles as one!) After both were defeated, Firebrand took out a Dark Cannon from the destroyed Sentinel and fires Dante. Harry Potter crashes his Firebolt on Firebrand, but it was already too late. Firebrand grabs the Dante trophy and flies away, cackling. Chapter 6 Greninja and Scolipede entered the Boxing Stadium, and saw Little Mac winning a trophy. The trophy he won... Was the Frank West trophy! The two pokemon ran over to him and tried to convince Little Mac to drop the trophy. Little Mac did not. (Obviously, because he doesn't understand pokemon) The pokemon has to fight Little Mac. After that, Porky Minch entered the stadium and took the trophy. The pokemon fight Porky Minch. After defeating Minch, he entered his Spider Mech and the player has to fight him again. Then Porky Minch took out a Dark Cannon, which was destroyed... "OBJECTION!" Phoenix Wright's shout destroyed the Dark Cannon and forced Porky Minch to retreat. Zombies infected the audience and they all charge towards the team. Little Mac joined. Phoenix Wright joined. All the zombies are killed and the team goes out of the Boxing Stadium, with Scolipede leading. Chapter 7 Ryu and Ike got ambushed in Heat Cave by Strider Hiryu. The team has to fight Hiryu. After Hiryu was defeated, Captain America came out and warned them of whatever Harry Potter said to the people in Hogwarts. While moving to the exit of the cave and fighting demons and flame golems, the team saw a strange light. Captain America ran towards it and was shocked. A Dante trophy was chained to the walls! Firebrand flew towards them, holding a Dark Cannon. He fired shots at the team, but they all missed. Firebrand burnt his own Dark Cannon and fought the team. Firebrand threw a smoke bomb in the cave and escaped with the Dante trophy. The team chased after him. The team made it into Hogwarts and met Harry Potter, Viewtiful Joe and Chris standing outside. Suddenly Nemesis T-type fired a rocket at them and they have to fight Nemesis. Nemesis is defeated and gained intelligence. He thought that quitting as a member of the Hellfire Psychos was right. He joined the team and carried everyone on his shoulder. They headed for Victory Road. Chapter 8 In Ghosts N' Goblins Graveyard, The Real Doom is facing off against Firebrand. Firebrand spits Hellfire at Doom after being defeated, but Doom dodges. Doom taunts Firebrand saying that he can't "handle the finger lazorz". Enraged, Firebrand took out a Dark Cannon and fired at Doom. The group that followed Scolipede attacked Firebrand. Firebrand called out for Taskmaster to help him. Taskmaster began to fight. The player defeats Taskmaster and he ran away. Firebrand continued stalling the team by spitting hellfire. A rocket fired Firebrand, forcing him to retreat. The group following Ryu too has arrived. A smoke bomb was thrown at them, and they all fell unconscious. The team woke up in Plasma Frigate and Ghetsis was aiming a Dark Cannon at them. Scolipede shot the Cannon with his Sludge Bombs and Ryu Hadoukens Ghetsis. The Dark Cannon fell and a piece flew out of the room. Then suddenly... Spider-Man has came! The team reunites with Spider-Man and battles Ghetsis. Ghetsis is defeated and without any weapon to fight back, Ghetsis escaped the Frigate and set it to self-destruct mode... Chapter 9 Everyone panicked, and Ryu and Scolipede tried to calm everyone down. The timer only reached to 5 and everyone used their Final Smash against the timer and it stopped. Sentinel drones surrounded the team. Strider Hiryu and Chris ran to the control room. Wesker was inside. He made the Sentinel kick everyone out. The plasma frigate then transformed into a giant Ganondorf head and flew away. He shot a burst and it created a wormhole which sucked everyone in. The team was transported to Ganondorf's Castle and they had to climb up the castle while fighting sahagins, zombies, flame golems, robot Ganondorfs, sentinel drones and archers. There are optional areas of the stage the player can enter. When entering the Demonic Room, the player had to fight Dante. In the Camera Room, the player has to fight Frank West. In the Psychic Room, the player will fight Ness. Once the team reaches the top, 2 Sentinels will land. The player has to fight both of them. Then M.O.D.O.K enters and summons zombies. Firebrand flies down and burns the area with hellfire, damaging anyone who steps on the flames. Taskmaster swings to the team to fight them. Them Ghestis teleports in. After all those battles, the castle crumbles and a wormhole sucked everyone back to the demolished dojo. Chapter 10 The player can choose anyone (who is currently in the party. (Ness, Frank West and Dante cannot be used until the player fights them in Chapter 9.) The chosen fighter will fight Ganon-bot in all 3 forms. The player is allowed to send in another fighter after the chosen fighter is knocked away. The player loses when all 3 fighters are defeated. After defeating Ganon-bot, the endings are different from one another and it depends on which fighter landed the finishing hit. Wesker is unlocked after the entire main story is completed. Rampage Endings are the different endings. Category:Story